


Углубленная биология

by sablefluffy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sablefluffy/pseuds/sablefluffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Старая добрая старшая школа (гори она в аду)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Углубленная биология

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке "Стерек, омегаверс". И, разумеется, я не смогла удержаться от школьной аушки (а кто бы смог?)

Дерек Хейл откашлялся, развернул основательно пожеванную бумажку и торжественно начал:

\- О, прекраснейший Стайлз, сын уважаемого рода Стилински! Позволь положить к твоим ногам мою душу, мое сердце, мою честь! Прими мою любовь, стань моей парой, воспитай моих детенышей! Вот мои когти, - Дерек выпустил когти и рассеянно пошевелил ими, не отрывая взгляда от текста. – Вот моя сила, - глаза свернули красным, и Стайлз, вопреки всему, вынужден был признать, что выглядит впечатляюще. – Вот мой дар!

Дерек выложил на стол лоток, упакованный в пленку. Стайлз присмотрелся и зачитал этикетку вслух:

\- Корейка на косточке, два фунта… Миленько. Все? Ты закончил?

Хейл скомкал бумажку, запихал ее в карман джинсов и, кажется, немного смутился. Стайлз подумал, что если бы он только что выставил себя идиотом прямо посреди школьной столовой, то уже испарился бы от унижения. А этот ничего, держится. Футболисты, блин, даже дуст их не возьмет.

\- Закончил. 

Стайлз собрал остатки обеда на поднос и встал. 

\- Если закончил, я пойду, - Дерек постоял немного, сверля взглядом его затылок – Стайлз прямо мозжечком это чувствовал, - а потом сорвался с места и быстрым шагом догнал Стилински.

\- Ну погоди ты, ну. Что… - Дерек откашлялся и сменил тон на более официальный, - каков будет твой ответ, о прекраснейший?

Стайлз скрипнул зубами, завернул за угол и, дождавшись, пока Хейл последует за ним, развернулся и пихнул его в грудь изо всех сил. Дерек от неожиданности чуть не приземлился на задницу, но удержал равновесие и теперь растерянно смотрел на разъяренного одноклассника.

\- Хейл, тебе какого хуя надо, я не понял? Ты что, какое-нибудь тупое пари просрал? Твои дружки-футболисты веб-камеру в столовой повесили и заставили до меня доебаться?! Ну так все, доебался, теперь пиздуй отсюда!

Дерек даже отступил, удивленно приоткрыв рот. Стайлз оттолкнул его плечом и пошел вперед быстрым шагом. Хейлу снова пришлось его догонять, и он мельком подумал – наверное, вот что бабушка имела в виду, когда говорила, что за правильным омегой альфе еще и побегать придется.

\- Что..? Нет! Стайлз, подожди! Все не так, как ты думаешь! Я же серьезно! – Стайлз летел, не оборачиваясь. - Про когти! И силу! И подарок принес, все, как положено! Я же предложение делаю, по всем правилам, как альфа – омеге!

Стайлз остановился так резко, что Дерек в него врезался. Но насладиться теплом худощавого тела толком не удалось, потому что Стилински резко повернулся и недоверчиво уставился прямо на него.

\- Дерек Ричард Хейл, ответь мне на один простой вопрос. Ты дебил?

Дерек похлопал ресницами, пытаясь сосредоточиться на словах Стайлза – тот не только стоял довольно близко, но, как оказалось, еще и знал его второе имя. А это, наверное, что-то значило?

\- Вроде бы нет. Точно нет. 

Стайлз мученически вздохнул.

\- А мне кажется, что дебил. Потому что я нихрена не омега. Хейл, ты со мной с первого класса вместе учишься, с чего ты вообще взял, что я омега?

Дерек добросовестно изучил Стайлза с головы до ног, притормаживая на скульптурных скулах, красиво вылепленных губах, длинных нервных пальцах. Новая информация неуклюже ворочалась в его голове, замедляя скорость реакции.

\- Ну, ты такой… Изящный.

Стайлз медленно выдохнул через нос. 

\- Мужчины нашей семьи медленно набирают мышечную массу, понял? К двадцати пяти годам, когда ты начнешь растить пузо, я раскачаюсь и стану крутым. Теперь отвали, мне на химию пора.

Однако, Дерек не собирался так просто сдаваться и быстро сделал шаг в сторону, заступая дорогу Стайлзу. 

\- Подожди, - произнес он тихо. – Ну да, наверное, я дебил. И, наверное, зря я устроил это старомодное предложение – просто хотел, чтобы это было, ну знаешь, типа романтично. Ты мне действительно нравишься, очень сильно, правда. Я не знаю, что приносят бетам, когда хотят доказать им свои чувства – цветы? Я тогда завтра цветы принесу и спрошу еще раз. И послезавтра. И послепослезавтра. Ты мне правда нравишься, Стайлз, давно. Серьезно. Никаких пари, все честно.

Стилински с силой растер лицо ладонями, встряхнулся. Коротко хмыкнул. 

\- Цветы оставь для девчонок. А я люблю рогалики и латте с обезжиренным молоком, - дернув уголком рта, он обошел Хейла и направился в сторону класса химии. Дерек чувствовал, что улыбается, как придурок, но ничего не мог с собой поделать.

\- Это было «да»? – крикнул он Стайлзу через весь коридор.

\- Это было «может быть», чувак, - отозвался тот, не оборачиваясь.

Дерек невольно рассмеялся. Рогалики и латте. Определенно, «да».


End file.
